It's Been Awhile
by Eugene Wigglebottoms
Summary: It has been awhile since Skylor turned down Kai's offer to be part of the team. Part of her wishes she took up on it but the other part is glad she stayed at The Factory. (Skailor Fluff and some made up history behind Skylor's family. Entry for CameronNinjaDragon's Shipping Challenge)


**Hello everyone! Danu again and I am back with another story! This is an entry for CameronNinjaDragon's Shipping Challenge. It features Skylor and Kai! This one isn't as sad as the last one-shot I wrote (Immortality Unplugged). In fact, I don't think it's that sad at all... I still hope you guys like it.**

**I have the link to the dress Skylor is wearing in my profile. It is really pretty and my friend Peyton said that it is the one she wants to wear to her prom.**

**This is rated T because some scenes may be a little suggestive. Nothing much, just talking about boobs... Hehe...**

**So apparently Master Chen's noodle shop is called The Factory... If it isn't well... Who cares? I hope you guys enjoy!**

It's Been Awhile

Skylor sighed slowly and placed a large scoop of noodles on her customers china plate. She pulled out the small notebook out of her apron and headed for the next table. Today, being a Saturday was very busy for her.

Owning The Factory had it's quirks but for the most part it wasn't her favorite thing. She wanted to be using her powers for good, maybe gather herself a little team and save the city like the ninja she aquaitnenced with earlier with did.

Sometimes she wished she had taken Kai's offer to be part of the team. Sure, she may have felt like a third... Well a sixth wheel but anything was better than working the endless hours at The Factory.

Her father was a criminal. After all the things he had done to Ninjago he didn't deserve to have his precious resturaunt running. She had thought about closing it many times before but a part of her wanted to keep her father's creation in tact. He was her father after all.

This would be so much easier if you weren't such a jerk, father. She hissed father in her head as if it were a curse word. It might as well have been, he did try to kill everyone with elemental powers.

The young couple in front of her looked angry. The female, with long blonde hair, coughed, "Excuse me! We have been sitting her for ten minutes and no one has taken out order! Do you mind?"

Skylor rolled her eyes and briefly apologized for the mishap, she took there order and headed back to the kitchen.

The bell on the door rang once more signaling another customer had shown up. Good grief people, hold up on the food for a second.

She pulled the notebook out of her apron once more and pushed the revolving door of the kitchen.

"Welcome to The Factory, my name is Skylor. I will be serving you..." Skylor finally poked her head out of her notebook and looked at the man sitting at the red table. "T-today."

The man chuckled and grabbed Skylor's thin hand, "It has been a while, m'lady."

Skylor beamed and wrapped her arms around the man, "Kai! It has been so long!"

Kai grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "You didn't think I would leave you forever did you?"

"No, of course not. I just wasn't expecting you to show up now." Skylor took a seat beside Kai. Not three seconds after she did so the couple from earlier stormed up to her.

"You have better give us our food before we report you!"

Skylor growled to herself and apologized to both the couple and Kai, "I'll be back in a minute... I hope."

Kai laughed it off and smiled, "It's fine. I should probably get back to the others. maybe we can have dinner tonight?"

"Sounds great. Meet me at closing time."

Kai nodded and gave her one last hug before he left. He may or may not have sniffed the Tropical Coconut Shampoo in her hair... He pushed the metal bar to the door and the little chime at the top signaled he left.

The rest of the day went by really slow. None of the customers were as demanding as the couple from earlier but the day was still a little hectic. A toddler decided to have a temper tantrum and broke a good bit of her expensive china. The parents were very apologetic and gave a decent tip to pay for the damage.

Three hours later and it was time to shut down for the night. She placed the copper key in the keyhole and made sure she had it locked. Just like he said, Kai was leaning on the telephone pole a few feet in front of The Factory.

The whole three hours Skylor had known she was going out for dinner with Kai, it never dawned on her that she probably should have picked something nice to wear on her lunch break.

Kai was wearing a silky black tuxedo with a bright red undershirt. A black bow-tie was situated across his neck.

Skylor giggled, "I never thought of you as the get dressed up type. You look good."

"And I could say the same to you," Kai commented.

Skylor raised a brow, "I am wearing a stained up blouse, some tore up blue jeans, and I'm pretty sure I have noodles in my hair. Let me stop by my house to get something decent on."

Kai nodded a little faster than he should have and opened the passenger seat of his bright red car for Skylor. He threw himself in the front seat and inserted the key. Not moments after the engine roared to life.

At the house Skylor ran through her closet faster than a cheetah on steroids. She threw blouse after blouse on her king sized bed, "No, no, no. Come on! Can't I have anything a little nice?"

She huffed angrily and instantly remembered a dress she had gotten years ago. She swore never to wear it again because some bad memories took place wearing it... The dress was so beautiful though and it was a special occasion.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the cardboard box out of her closet anyway. The reason this dress was so important was because it was her prom dress. She hadn't grown too much since high school but all the noodles she had eaten since did seem to haunt her.

She pulled the short knee length dress out of the box and held it to her thin body. She was pushing it but it would probably work for tonight. She set a mental reminder to go dress shopping later, even though she didn't care much for shopping.

She slipped off the orange blouse she was wearing and dropped it to the floor, she would pick it up later. She then moved onto the bra, she unclipped the beige lace bra and threw it to the floor as well. Her breasts looked a little to large for the petite dress she had sprawled out on her bed. She was a bit flat chested in her younger years. She unbuttoned her boot-cut jeans and slid off her pink lace bikini bottoms.

Skylor studied herself in the oval mirror in the corner of her room and smiled. She looked a lot like her mother, even her father agreed. She had her mother's deep red hair before the streaks of grey began to show. Her mother's thin nose and thick lips.

Nothing about her resembled her father and she liked it that way. When she looked into the mirror she was reminded of her mother not the criminal who serves as her father though.

He did have every right to be angry though. His wife, Skylor's mom was ripped apart from the family one day. A drunk driver hit her mother on the way to The Factory. The driver lived, with little injuries but was arrested on the spot. Her mother, unfortunately didn't make it.

Skylor shook it off not wanting to remember the tragedy that had happened in the past. This night was going to be one she remembered forever and she wanted to remember the happy things.

She unzipped the zipper in the back of the dress and put her feet into the opening of the dress. Sliding the dress onto her tan body was difficult but she managed to get it on. Unable to fully zip the beige dress she slid on a pair of lacy beige pumps and wobbled down the stairs.

Once she reached the living room she was met with Kai. His mouth was open and his eyes were content on staring at her dress.

Kai blinked, "Wow. You are so beautiful." Kai studied the floral pattern of golden lace on the ring around her neck. The same pattern was also around her waist and her shoes. A golden necklace, the one Kai had gotten her for her birthday in fact, was situated neatly on the top of her dress.

Skylor smiled softly at his stunned action, "I couldn't zip it fully. Could you help me out."

Kai made a funny face and nodded, "Well of course!" The sound of a zipper followed soon after.

"Are we ready to go?"

Kai put his pointer finger up, asking for a second. "One more thing!" He reached behind his back onto the mahagony table and pulled out a bouquet of fresh roses, "For you.?

Skylor placed her manicured hands on her heart, "Kai, they're beautiful."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl, "Kai cheekily stated, "I came up with that one myself. Not the Internet like last time."

Skylor smiled and opened the front door to her home, "We should probably get going."

Kai nodded and once again held the passenger door open for Skylor. Skylor thanked him passionately and gladly took her seat on the leather cushion.

"You never did tell me where we were going," Skylor wondered aloud.

"It's a secret."

Skylor faked a pout, "You can tell me."

Kai shook his head, a grin sprawled across his face, "Do I need to remind you what secret means?"

Skylor grinned and pretended to be angry. Truth be told, she already knew where they were going. It was the only moderately 'nice' place in Ninjago. Buvette, the resturaunt her father took her mother when they got married.

Skylor was right, fifteen minutes later they arrived in the Buvette parking lot. Kai got out of the car and grabbed Skylor's hand.

Once they stepped foot in the French resturaunt they were greeted by a petite French lady, "Bienvenue à Buvette , je suis votre serveur pour aujourd'hui . Suivez-moi à vos sièges."

Kai looked at the lady like she was crazy, "Please tell me you know what she said."

Skylor nodded, "I don't know much but she said something along the lines of welcome and follow me." Kai nodded and together they followed the waitress.

"You know French?" Kai asked amazed.

"I took a few classes in high school, I didn't pay too much attention though."

The waitress brought them to a small table with two chairs, "Voulez-vous des boissons?"

Kai looked to Skylor and she grinned, "I would like some water... eau."

Kai sighed when he understood, "I'll take some water as well."

Skylor looked to the waitress again, "He would like some eau."

When the waitress left to retrieve their beverages Kai and Skylor began their conversation.

"It's kind of hard to order food when you can't speak French," Kai commented studying the foreign menu, "what the heck is Bœuf bourguignon?"

"It's beef cooked in red wine. You would like it."

"Then that is what I will get!" Kai folded the menu back up and sighed, "this is nice. I really missed you, ya know?"

Skylor nodded and repeated his action, "I missed you to. Without anyone helping me run The Factory I am run to death. Karloff has stopped by a few times to help but not near enough."

Kai smiled sadly, "I wish you took up on my offer. The crime rate has gone up lately, we really could use another hand."

Skylor exhaled loudly, "I have though about it but I just can't bring myself to close down The Factory. It's not for my father's sake but for my mom's."

Kai bit his lip at the mention of mother. His own mother had been dead for years now and Skylor never mentioned hers to him, "What was she like? Your mother."

"She was amazing, "Skylor closed her eyes, "and she could sing. Even as a teenager she would sing to me every night." A small tear fell down Skylor's porcelain face.

Kai shook his head and wiped away her tear, "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. She was hit my a drunk driver on her way to The Factory. My father, he was so depressed. You know, he wasn't always evil. He worked in the military and he had only been home for a few months and when she died, h-he just abandoned everything."

"I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing you could have done. Please, let's talk about something a little less depressing."

"I heard-" Kai didn't get to finish because the waitress was here with the drinks and ready to take orders.

Skylor rolled her eyes playfully, "Deux bourguignons Bœuf se il vous plaît."

The waitress smiled and once again ran off to the kitchen.

"Now, what were you saying?" Skylor asked politely.

"I forgot," Kai laughed.

Skylor and Kai both laughed and enjoyed there meal. Anyone could tell, just by looking at their faces they were having fun. This would be a night to remember. And many dates after this one were sure to take place.

**That was my first go at a Skailor one shot... Do you like the name I came up for them..? **

**Now I know this one-shot was fairly short and came to a stop too soon but the deadline to have it done is the 28th. I am pretty bust all day so I wouldn't have time. But please, tell me how I did!**


End file.
